


home is a place unknown, looks how it’s grown

by Jaybird_Wings



Series: what is a goddess to me (i'm trying to win) [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Mentioned Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, The Horde sucks, bright moon is a p nice place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird_Wings/pseuds/Jaybird_Wings
Summary: In the Horde, it was all hard edges and dark corners. The longer she’s away the more she’s taken aback she ever thought it was a home.





	home is a place unknown, looks how it’s grown

 

            In the Horde, it was all hard edges and dark corners. The longer she’s away the more she’s taken aback she ever thought it was a home. She thought Shadow Weaver had tough love for her, that they were doing the right thing no matter the cost, that they were the good guys. 

 

            But in the Horde, you were just simply that- a piece of a horde of souls of people who have all been drained and bloated up with the great cause. Serve Hordak. 

 

            When you were sick or tired you had to hide it, and if someone went missing for a week and came back with bandaged arms and a scowling commander, well at least you were alive. If you failed you paid for your failures and that made sense to Adora. It makes sense but whenever she messes up in Bright Moon her heart leaps but no one here hurts her. 

 

            It doesn’t hurt here, not at all. 

 

            There weren’t stiff beds with scratchy blankets (no Catra laying at her feet) and there was so, so much light.

            Light streamed in through the large, iridescent window like soft ribbons of gold. The air is light without the fumes of machines running a giant hive and the walls are somehow softer than the bolts and metal mazes she grew up with. 

 

            Every turn of a corner wasn’t met with someone bigger, meaner, and tougher than she is.

 

            As a warrior, this all seems useless, pathetic even. No time for luxuries when they should be training. She shouldn’t relax; and yet, she sleeps in with Glimmer and Bow. They spend days wandering the city to window shop and laugh. The other day she felt restless and practice with the sword, and the familiar ache in her arms didn’t sit right. It was like the callouses on her hands suddenly looked a lot more gruesome.

            

            Glimmer worries when she trains too much or doesn't get enough to sleep or eat. In the Horde, it was all about your own survival first. 

 

            Maybe it isn't surprising that She-ra is actually a Horde soldier, after all. Sometimes when Adora is laying in bed or eating sweets with Bow, a whisper in the back of her that isn't just her encoded Horde mentality, it tells her she should be training to save the universe instead. An anxiety that isn't her own seeps into her chest until she can't breathe right and her hands go numb. 

 

            For a thousand-year-old goddess of myth, She-ra lacks patience. Adora has learned patience. 

 

 


End file.
